At the Beginning
by neko-onna1
Summary: This is my first attempt to write a song fic and the pokemon people do not belong to me so don't sue me you won't get anything out of me anyway. And by the by i would like to meant when i wrote this i did not know the title of the song i got this from.


Wonderful Journey  
By: Neko-Onna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is song fic is from the song   
Wonderful Journey  
From the Motion Sountrack of Anastashia  
This is also my first attempt to write a song  
fic hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty, Ash and Brock are on there way to Pallet Town.  
On the way home they camp out for the nights were getting shorter evey day. "Good night everyone" Ash said as he crawled into his sleeping bag "Good night Ash" Brock said as he closed his eyes (which you can't really tell) "Goodnight Ash see you in the morining" Misty said.   
  
While they were all sleeping Ash and Misty were having the same exact dream.  
  
*******************************************  
  
There were both sitting on a cliff talking they said  
  
{Misty} We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are im suddenly standing at the beggining  
With you   
  
{Ash} No one told me i was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
{Both} When i lost hope you were there to remind   
This is the start  
  
{Both} *And life is a road that i want to keep going  
Love is a river i want to keep flowing  
Life is a world now and forever   
Wonderful Journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end i want to be standing at the begining  
With you  
  
{Misty} We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
{Ash} Never dreaming how are dreams would come true  
{Both} Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the begining  
With you  
  
{Both} *And life is a road that i want to keep going  
Love is a river i want to keep flowing  
Life is a world now and forever   
Wonderful Journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end i want to be standing at the begining  
With you  
  
{Both} Knew there somebody somewhere  
And be loved in the dark  
And i know my dream will live on   
I've been waiting so long   
Nothings gonna tare us apart  
  
{Both} *And life is a road that i want to keep going  
Love is a river i want to keep flowing  
Life is a world now and forever   
Wonderful Journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end i want to be standing at the begining  
With you  
  
{Both} Life is a road that i want to keep going  
Love is a river i want to keep going on  
{Misty} Starting out on our journey  
  
{Both} *And life is a road that i want to keep going  
Love is a river i want to keep flowing  
Life is a world now and forever   
Wonderful Journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end i want to be standing at the begining  
With you  
  
****************************************  
  
Ash and Misty both woke up and looked at eachother,  
"Misty what are you doing up" "I should be asking the same question for you" "I had a dream" "so did I" Ash and Misty both stood up and looked at eachother they walked into a clearing of bushes they both sat on a log "what was your dream about" Ash asked Misty "It had you and me in it" she slowly said "really so did mine and we were talking about how were we on a journey and stuff like that" "oh my gosh Ash we had the same dream" Ash looks at Misty as they look at eachother Ash relized how much he like her "Misty.... can i tell you somethin" "yeah sure" "Misty" he said grabbing her hands "Misty i...like you" Misty looked at Ash with wide eyes "you...you do" she studdered "yeah" "oh Ash i like you too" she says and then she hugs him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR NOTES-  
  
Well did you like it i hope you did  
cause im not sure if it sounds that  
good please Review it for me thank you  
for reading it and please no flames. 


End file.
